The invention relates to a bone implant comprising a main body and a braided fiber array partially surrounding the main body.
An implant of this type is described in the German patent publication 3,909,545 in the form of a hip joint endoprosthesis. This known bone shank consists of an inner core, and an intermediate layer in the form of braided fibers and an injection cast outer layer defining the final form, such three components extending from the distal to the proximal end of the shank.
The implant designed in this manner with separate components is intended to adapt to the flexibility of the bone. The outer layer, which is made of polyetheretherketone is not suitable for adherent growth of the natural bone tissues thereon. It is for this reason that cushions of metal fiber are provided In the middle part of the shank, into which the bone tissue and/or a bone cement is to penetrate. In the case of such a design it is uncertain whether a movable cushion is suitable as an intermediate layer for connecting together two components.